martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Concept of Life
The concept of life is one that has many branches of cultivation, one can change their bodily structure through life laws, one can use the life laws in dual cultivation, one can perceive the world rule through life experiences, an infinite variations lie within the laws of life. Abilities The Laws of Life are able to change one's bodily structure and form scales over your body. This is achieving similar results to the body transformation technique through completely different methods! The body transformation technique and the Life Laws both focused on developing the mortal body and one’s blood energy. The body transformation technique tempered the mortal body, increasingly strengthening the body and using it as the foundation for powerful combat techniques like the Hundred Layered Waves, Flow like Silk, and others. But, the Life Laws only focused on changing one’s bodily structure. This allowed one to adapt their body to different combat situations. However, it was unable to be used to temper and toughen the body. To put it plainly, the body transformation technique was a complete set of martial arts. It had its own cultivation methods, martial skills, and other such skills. But the Life Laws were a singular type of ability. The disparity between these two was naturally immense. If one practiced the Life Laws to a high boundary they could truly control the replication of their cells to a certain degree. They could even completely repair some non-vital organs; that is, everything besides the heart, brain, and spinal cord. Moreover, regenerating all of this came at the cost of a massive amount of true essence – it couldn’t be used too often. Holy Scripture The universe was profound and endless, an existence far too mysterious. It contained infinite rules of the Heavenly Dao. Since ages long lost, innumerable ancient powerhouses had searched high and low, tirelessly chasing down the elusive road of martial arts. But up until now, there had yet to be a single person who completely understood all the mysteries of the universe. Not only was the universe mysterious, but it was eternal. Even when great worlds collapsed and returned to nothing, the universe as a whole would continue to exist. No one knew where these eternal skies started or where they would end… Time, was the most terrifying reaper of all life. But to the Heavenly Dao of the universe this concept held no meaning at all. A thousand years was only a flash of time, so short that there would be almost no change in the universe. However, when it came to mortal society and their nations, in several thousand years there would be hundreds of generations of people. Dynasties would fall and others would rise in their place. The great families, sects, countless lives were born and returned to nothing. Their convoluted history would be buried in the sands of time as they were slowly lost forever. In the end, the only thing these people would leave behind in the world was ‘nothing’. To the vicissitudes of time things remained the same, but people always changed.Category:Concepts Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding